The field of the present invention is hinges for pivotally mounting doors.
Hinges are manufactured in many styles and shapes but are normally thought of as having two flat members connected together with a pin. In the motor home industry, the piano hinge and butt hinge have been used extensively on engine compartment doors, entry doors, and storage compartment doors. These hinges are inexpensive and very functional. Yet, because such hinges are designed more for utility than appearance, they may detract from the overall aesthetic appeal of the product. Thus, to make the product more attractive, other, more ornamental hinge designs are preferred. In the past hinges have been made as a decorative item or as an integral part of the door itself. In the latter case, the overall effect achieved is that of no visible hinge. Such hinges, however, while improving the appearance of the product, may not be durable. There is a need, therefore, for a hinge which is concealed and which is also rugged and durable enough to withstand prolonged use. Although such a hinge would generally be more expensive, it allows the manufacturer to upgrade his product in both appearance and value.